What About Now
by DiaNa MoGami
Summary: Aku merasa kembali pada masa itu. Masa dimana kumengenalmu dan yang lainnya. Aku terbawa pada perasaan itu lagi, perasaan yang sudah lama kutinggalkan. Kini, aku teringat padamu lagi. Bolehkah sedikit saja kumengenangmu dan semua cintamu, Cinta Pertamaku? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu….
1. Chapter 1

YAAAAA, sashiburidanaaaaa~~ w/

Sudah lama sekali saya tidak berkelana di dunia menulis ini. Sekarang saya baru memulainya kembali setelah dua tahun menghilang dan tenggelam. Mumpung idenya masih segar dan semangat yang membara ini belum hilang sebisa mungkin tulisan ini harus selesai secepatnya hahahahaa~~~#dilempar kalengbekas

Saya pernah nulis fic di fandom ini, tapi ga beres dan menghilang begitu saja hohoho#dilemparlagi

Semoga fic saya kali ini tidak mengecewakan para _reader_ semua yaa~

Daaannnn…

Semoga kalian berkenan membaca fanficku kali ini..

Selamat membaca minna-san ^^

* * *

**Eyeshield 21 **** Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**What About Now**

**by : DiaNa MoGami**

_Main Character: Wakana Koharu_

_Genre : Drama/Romance_

_Rate: T(to be safe)_

_Warning: sedikit AU, OOC( pasti, apalagi saya belum tahu pasti bagaimana karakter Wakana sang tokoh utama dan karakter lainnya)#padahalsengaja, past and future fic, Typo( pasti ada banyak terutama saya sudah lama tidak menulis), humornya garing, romance kurang, dll…_

* * *

_Aku merasa kembali pada masa itu. Masa dimana kumengenalmu dan yang lainnya. Aku terbawa pada perasaan itu lagi, perasaan yang sudah lama kutinggalkan. Kini, aku teringat padamu lagi. Bolehkah sedikit saja kumengenangmu dan semua cintamu, Cinta Pertamaku? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu…._

* * *

_**First POV**_

**9 tahun yang lalu **

Pagi ini aku menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah berharap dia akan datang tepat lima menit dari sekarang. Sebenarnya sekarang pun aku sedang menunggu teman sekelasku, tapi ini hanya sebagai modus supaya aku bisa melihatnya datang meski hanya berpapasan.

_DEG_

Yang ditunggu sudah datang, dia berjalan melewatiku tepat disampingku. Dia sedang mengobrol dengan teman disampingnya, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan namun aku melihat ia sedikit tertawa. Jantungku berdebar meski hanya seperti itu. Senyumannya sangat menawan, aku sangat suka dengan senyumnya.

"Koharu." panggil seseorang seraya melambaikan tangannya padaku ia berjalan menggunakan _in-line skate_nya. "Sudah datangkah?" tanyanya padaku dan aku mengerti maksudnya.

"Sudah. Dan seperti biasa dia memang mengagumkan." pujiku pada lelaki yang sudah berjalan jauh di depanku.

Kami berjalan bersama menuju kelas yang sekarang sudah rebut dengan kicauannya masing-masing.

Aku duduk di bangku paling depan pojok kiri, sementara temanku duduk di belakangku. Setelah duduk dan menyimpan tas aku membalikkan badanku menghadap temanku tersebut, sebenarnya dia teman dekatku, Suzuna Taki namanya.

"Jadi, masih belum ada perkembangan apapun meski hampir setiap hari kau ada bersamanya?" tanya Suzuna dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Memang aku ini hampir setiap hari bisa bertemu dengannya sepulang sekolah, tapi itu 'kan berbeda. Bahkan disaat dia mengajakku bicara pun aku selalu merasa gugup. Padahal mungkin yang ia rasakan tidak seperti itu padaku." jawabku sedikit kecewa dengan jawabanku sendiri.

Suzuna menopangkan dagunya dengan satu tangan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku tahu dia pasti kesal karena sudah satu tahun ini aku menyukai seseorang disekolahku namun sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa dekat dengannya.

"Semangatlah, Koharu." Suzuna menepuk pundakku pelan.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

_Teettt Teeettt_

Bel sudah berbunyi tanda masuk kelas dan aku pun segera mengubah posisi dudukku menghadap papan tulis. Kelas seketika hening karena guru masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Berdiri." kata ketua kelas lantang memberi instruksi pada seluruh murid yang serentak berdiri. "Beri salam."

"_Ohayougozaimasu, sensei_." ucap kami serentak pada guru.

"_Ohayou, minna-san_." salas Pak guru seraya menyimpan bukunya diatas meja dan kamipun kembali duduk. "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, dia akan mulai belajar hari ini bersama kalian. Sakuraba-san silakan perkenalkan dirimu."

Hampir seluruh murid termasuk aku menoleh kearah pintu untuk melihat murid baru tersebut. Murid baru? Dipertengahan semester?

Murid baru tersebut masuk dan berdiri disamping pak guru yang kemudian menuliskan namanya dipapan tulis.

**Haruto Sakuraba**

"Namaku Sakuraba Haruto, mohon bantuannya semua." katanya pada kami semua.

"Baiklah Sakuraba-san, kau duduk disitu." Pak guru menunjuk bangku disampingku yang memang kebetulan kosong.

Sakuraba pun segera duduk di bangku tersebut dan menyimpan tasnya. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan dia pun tersenyum padaku, otomatis aku pun balas tersenyum padanya. Lelaki ini cukup manis dan lucu, dia tinggi meski sedikit kurus dan rambutnya lurus berwarna pirang. Tipe yang disukai kebanyakan perempuan.

"Sakuraba Haruto." ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan tanda ia ingin berjabat tangan.

Aku pun mengulurkan tangan dan menjabat tangannya. "Wakana Koharu."

"_Yoroshiku_." ucapnya lagi.

"_Yoroshiku_."

Sedikitnya beberapa perempuan dikelasku bisik-bisik akan ketampanan murid baru ini. Yah, dia memang pantas disukai.

Kelaspun dimulai seperti biasanya, membosankan, menjenuhkan apalagi sekarang ini kami adalah kelas tiga yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian. Otomatis pelajaran yang diberikan lebih berat dari biasanya, belum lagi tugas yang sering diberikan guru-guru itu menambah stress kami-para murid. Rasanya lama sekali menuju istirahat, padahal jika sudah saatnya istirahat waktu terasa cepat berlalu.

Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan pujaan hatiku, hahaha. Berlebihan memang menyebutnya seperti itu, tapi itu 'kan memang hal aku rasakan padanya.

* * *

_Teeettt teeetttt_

Akhirnya saat yang ditunggu telah tiba, aku segera memasukkan bukuku kedalam tas dan bersiap menuju kantin.

"Semangat sekali." ujar Suzuna jahil padaku.

"Iri, ya?"

"Tidak."

Kami pun hanya tertawa kecil saat berjalan menuju kantin. Saat ini kantin pasti sangat penuh karena memang pada jam istirahat seperti ini banyak murid-murid yang kelaparan.

Sementara aku sendiri mencari sosok lelaki tinggi yang biasanya selalu datang menghampiri _stand_ kare di ujung kantin. Dia biasa memesan nasi kare dan selalu membeli minuman dalam botol dingin. Entah sejak kapan aku memperhatikannya hingga seperti itu, tapi sangat jelas 'kan bahwa aku ini memang menyukainya. Dan benar saja ia memesan nasi kare dan minuman dingin dalam botol.

Dia duduk tepat dua bangku dibelakangku. Aku memang tidak melihatnya, tapi auranya sangat terasa olehku. Ini sungguh. Dia sedang bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya disana padahal mulutnya sedang penuh makanan seperti itu.

"Hei Wakana-_san_." panggil seseorang dari belakangku.

Aku pun menoleh kearah suara tersebut, ternyata salah satu temannya memanggilku. "Ya."

"Aku ingin tahu kapan kegiatan klub kita diberhentikan. Sebentar lagi 'kan kita akan ujian." ujarnya.

Aku membalikkan badanku supaya lebih nyaman berbicara dengan orang tersebut dan siapa sangka ternyata dia berada tepat di depanku.

"Aku masih belum bisa memastikan karena klub yang lain pun masih melakukan beberapa latihan." jawabku setenang mungkin.

"Baiklah, setidaknya beritahu kami. Kau 'kan _manager_ klub."

"Tentu."

Aku kembali membetulkan posisi dudukku. Ya, aku ini memang seorang _manage_r sebuah klub olahraga _American Football_ di sekolah ini sejak setahun yang lalu. Dan lelaki yang kusukai itu pun termasuk anggota klub ini, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa bicara banyak dengannya, aku terlalu malu dan gugup. Lelaki itu memang paling hebat di klub, dia paling kuat diantara semuanya. Namanya Shin Seijirou. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak menjadi _manager_ klub _amefuto_ ini. Dia sudah mencuri banyak perhatianku dengan sosoknya yang mengagumkan. Aku senang memperhatikannya saat latihan dan lagipula inilah satu-satunya cara supaya aku bisa bertemu dan melihatnya sepuas yang aku mau. Ingin sekali aku bersikap biasa seperti aku bersikap pada teman-teman klub lainnya, tapi ternyata memang susah jika itu berhadapan dengan orang yang kita sukai. Aku hanya bisa bersabar karena pasti ada cara lain supaya aku bisa bicara dengannya secara normal(?). Karena memang selama ini Seijirou-kun terlihat dingin dan cuek jadi aku sering berpikir mungkin ini yang namanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Klubmu masih melakukan latihan?" tanya Suzuna yang berada dihadapanku dengan minuman dinginnya.

"Ya, tapi mungkin minggu-minggu ini akan dihentikan. Lalu apa klubmu sudah berhenti latihan?" tanyaku balik.

"Sudah. Minggu kemarin pelatih menyuruh kami untuk fokus belajar dan akan digantikan oleh anak kelas 2 serta anak kelas satu."

Suzuna mengikuti klub _cheerleader_ di sekolah, karena ia memang memiliki badan yang cukup bagus untuk menjadi seorang _cheerleader_. Cocok untuknya.

"Suzuna-_senpai_." seseorang menghampiri Suzuna.

"Ya."

Sepertinya dia adik kelas yang satu klub dengan Suzuna.

"_Ano_, pelatih menyuruhku memanggil Suzuna-_senpai _katanya ada yang ingin beliau bicarakan dengan _senpai_."

Suzuna menatapku dan mengangkat kedua alisnya seolah mempertanyakan apakah ia boleh pergi atau tidak.

"Pergilah, aku akan ke kelas sendiri nanti."

"Maaf ya, Koharu." Suzuna menepuk kedua tangannya meminta maaf sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan adik kelasnya.

Sekarang tinggal aku sendiri di kantin, aku mencoba menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apakah Seijirou-kun masih ada disana atau tidak. Ternyata ia masih berada disitu bersama anggota klub yang lain. Setelah melihatnya aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, apalagi tidak banyak yang bisa kuperbuat meski dia berada di dekatku. Payahnya aku.

"Waaww, bagus sekali gambarmu." pujiku pada gambar buatan Sakuraba yang tidak sengaja aku lihat saat masuk ke kelas.

Sakuraba langsung memasukkan bukunya ke dalam kolong meja.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh melihatnya, ya?" tanyaku masih berada dihadapannya.

"Ah bukan begitu, tapi ini hanya gambar biasa."

Aku duduk dibangkuku namun tetap menghadap Sakuraba yang masih memegang bukunya yang berada di kolong meja.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh melihatnya?" tanyaku lagi.

Sakuraba menoleh padaku beberapa kali, sepertinya dia ragu untuk menunjukkan hasil karyanya itu padaku.

"Gambar yang aku buat ini sangat istimewa untukku, karena didalamnya hanya ada orang-orang yang berarti bagiku." jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Tapi mungkin suatu hari bolehkah aku memintamu untuk menggambarku?"

"Tapi…."

"Hahahaa, tenang saja aku hanya bercanda. Kau 'kan hanya menggambar orang-orang yang berarti bagimu."

"Terima kasih."

"Oh ya, kenapa kau pindah di pertengahan semester seperti ini?" tanyaku memulai percakapan dengannya.

Sakuraba benar-benar memasukkan bukunya kali ini ke dalam kolong meja dan melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan memutar kepalanya kearahku.

"Ibuku meminta kami supaya pindah kemari, jadi mau tak mau aku harus ikut. Lagipula aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendiri disini." jawabnya dengan mengembangkan senyum. Senyumannya manis.

"Ayahmu tidak ikut pindah bersama kalian?"

Sakuraba menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali mengangkatnya pelan. Ia seperti menerawang seseuatu.

"Beliau sudah tidak ada. Jadi hanya kami berdua."

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. "Maaf, Sakuraba-san. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Ia kembali tersenyum kepadaku. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu."

"Tapi 'kan…."

"Sudah. Aku bilang 'kan tidak apa-apa." Tiba-tiba Sakuraba mengusap kepalaku. Jujur aku terkejut dengan tindakannya barusan, tapi sepertinya aku harus meralat karena efeknya adalah rambutku menjadi berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Rambutku jadi berantakan 'kan?" aku dengan sedikit kesal merapikan rambutku yang berantakan. Ternyata Sakuraba orang yang jahil.

"Kalau begitu akan kulakukan sekali lagi." kali ini Sakuraba benar-benar mengacak-acak rambut yang baru saja aku rapikan.

"Kau ini!" aku menepis pelan tangannya yang berada dikepalaku.

"Hahaha…" Sakuraba tertawa puas melihat rambutku yang berantakan.

"Harusnya kau minta maaf, bukannya menertawakanku seperti itu." ujarku kesal seraya masih merapikan rambut.

"Haha.. iya maaf… maaf… hahaha…" tawanya lagi dan kali ini dia memegang perutnya. "Adududuhhh, perutku sakit."

"Rasakan!" seruku merasa puas atas akibat yang ia terima karena menertawakanku.

Sakuraba masih memegang perutnya dan mencoba menghentikan tawanya. Aku merasa kita sudah menjadi teman karena Sakuraba terlihat sebagai sosok yang menyenangkan meski sedikit jahil menurutku.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Koharu? Kenapa rambutmu berantakan seperti itu?" tanya Suzuna menghampiriku, sepertinya Suzuna sudah selesai dengan urusannya.

Aku hanya menunjuk Sakuraba dengan daguku sebagai jawabannya. Dan kulihat Suzuna bingung dengan jawabanku.

"Sakuraba-_san_ yang melakukannya." jawabku akhirnya.

"Ah, ternyata kalian sudah saling ngobrol, ya. Aku Suzuna Taki. Salam kenal." Suzuna memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sakuraba yang berada disampingnya.

"Salam kenal." balas Sakuraba.

"Sini kurapikan rambutmu." Suzuna mengambil sisir yang berada dalam tasnya dan mulai menyisir rambutku yang kusut.

Suzuna memang perhatian padaku. Dia adalah teman disaat susah maupun senangku dan aku tidak akan menemukan seseorang sepertinya lagi disini. Walaupun terkadang Suzuna sering berkata seenaknya, tapi semua itu tidak aku anggap serius kecuali jika memang sedang marah.

"Terima kasih Suzuna." kataku padanya. "Awas kau, jangan coba-coba berbuat seperti itu lagi!" ancamku padanya, sebenarnya tidak serius sih.

Sakuraba hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku tidak bisa janji seperti itu." jahilnya dengan menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya padaku.

"Sakurabaaaa-_saann_!" aku berseru seraya mengerutkan kening.

"Hahaha, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja." Suzuna menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah, sesekali bersikap seperti anak kecil tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Memang tidak apa-apa, tapi jika anak kecilnya sebesar kalian 'kan mengerikan juga."

Kami semua tertawa mendengar ucapan Suzuna barusan, sungguh lucu rasanya membayangkan anak kecil yang sebesar kami. Aku membayangkan sebesar apa orang tuanya jika anaknya saja sebesar kami.

_Teeeettt tteeeetttt Ttteeetttt_

Tawa kami perlahan berhenti ketika bel masuk istirahat telah berbunyi. Kami mulai membetulkan posisi duduk kami dan siap menerima perlajaran selanjutnya, tapi sebenarnya kami dipaksa untuk siap karena semuanya demi kebaikan kami juga-para murid kelas tiga.

Saat kami sedang mencatat tulisan dari papan tulis tidak sengaja aku melihat Seijirou-kun melintas didepan kelasku dengan membawa setumpuk buku. Dia membawa buku-buku tersebut dengan tenang seolah buku-buku tersebut tidak berat dibawa olehnya. Aahh, aku semakin menyukainya saja…..

Saat aku menikmati khayalanku tiba-tiba secarik kertas mendarat dimejaku. Sejenak aku menatapnya dan mencari-cari siapa yang melemparkan kertas ini. Dan ternyata itu kertas dari Sakuraba karena kulihat ia mengangkat kedua alisnya padaku. Kubuka kertas tersebut dan disitu tertulis sesuatu.

_**Dilarang berkhayal dikelas :P**_

Aku tersenyum membacanya, apa sejelas itu ya aku berkhayal tentang Seijirou-kun?

Aku membalas tulisan tersebut dibawahnya dan kulempar kembali pada Sakuraba-san saat guru tidak memperhatikan.

_**Dilarang mengganggu orang yang sedang berkhayal :P**_

Kulihat dengan sudut mataku Sakuraba-san tersenyum membaca balasan dariku dan ia menuliskan kembali sesuatu dibawahnya.

_**Kasihan. Sepertinya aku harus menghilangkan satu kata itu dari dirimu hahaaa**_

Sakuraba-san melemparkan kembali padaku kertas tersebut.

Kubuka kertas tersebut. Apa maksud dari kata-katanya? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Aku tidak membalas tuisan di kertas tersebut, namun aku menoleh kearah Sakuraba-san dan mengucapkan kalimat "Apa maksudnya?" tanpa suara.

Kulihat Sakuraba-san menuliskan kembali sesuatu di kertas dan dilemparkannya kembali padaku.

_**Jangan hanya berkhayal, tapi wujudkan supaya kau merasakan hal tersebut sesungguhnya.**_

Aku membenarkan apa yang dituliskan oleh Sakuraba. Kulihat ia menatap kearahku, dan kujawab tulisan darinya hanya dengan anggukan tanda setuju atas kata-katanya barusan.

Kumasukkan kertas kertas tersebut kedalam saku seragamku dan kembali menulis namun kurasakan ada senyum yang mengembang dari bibirku.

Selama menulis aku tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan tulisan dalam kertas terakhir yang diberikan oleh Sakuraba tadi. Memang selama ini aku hanya bisa berkhayal untuk bisa dekat dengan Seijirou-kun tanpa berani mewujudkannya. Sakuraba memang tidak tahu apa yang kukhayalkan, tapi kata-katanya itu seperti memberi semangat padaku supaya jangan menyerah dan tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta Seijirou-_kun_.

* * *

Bel pulang yang dari tadi kami tunggu akhirnya berbunyi juga. Lega rasanya setelah seharian belajar kami pulang kerumah dan untungnya hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub, jadi aku bisa langsung pulang ke rumah.

"Aku pulang duluan." pamit Sakuraba padaku dan Suzuna.

"Ya." ujar kami berdua bersama.

"_Ano,_ Koharu hari ini kita tidak pulang sama-sama tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suzuna padaku saat keluar kelas.

"Memang ada apa?"

"Tadi pelatih menyuruhku menemuinya lagi setelah pulang sekolah dan aku khawatir ini akan lama, jadi sepertinya kau pulang lebih dulu saja tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Suzu, kau pikir aku ini anak kecil yang harus selalu ditemani?"

"Loh, kau 'kan memang anak kecil yang besar." cetusnya padaku dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Suzu, sudahlah. Itu 'kan Sakuraba-san bukan aku." gerutuku padanya.

"Hahaha… iya iya aku tahu. _Ne, sankyu_ Koharu. Aku langsung pergi, ya. Hati-hati." Suzuna melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil menggunakan _in-line skate_nya meninggalkanku yang masih berada di depan kelas.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga dua lantai. Kulangkahkan pelan-pelan kakiku menuruni tangga, lebih kepada malas sebenarnya namun akhirnya aku sampai pada lantai dasar yang langsung berhadapan dengan lapangan.

Disana aku melihat Seijirou-_kun_ sedang melempar bola _amefuto_ kearah Takami-_kun_ yang kemudian ditangkap olehnya dan dilempar kembali dilempar oleh Takami-_kun_ pada Seijirou-_kun_. Mereka memang dekat dan sering melakukan latihan ringan seperti itu jika tidak ada latihan. Kulihat sesekali mereka melakukan percakapan yang tentu saja tidak bisa kudengar. Senang rasanya bisa melihat Seijirou-_kun_ yang rajin berolahraga.

Saat sedang memperhatikan Seijirou-_kun_ dan Takami-_kun_ bermain _amefuto_ kulihat seseorang dari arah kiriku berlari kencang dan segera naik ke tangga dibelakangku dengan terburu-buru. Sakuraba?

Aku menyusulnya menaiki tangga dan kulihat mimik diwajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Ada apa dengannya?

"_Ne_, Sakuraba-san? Ada apa?" tanyaku ikut berlari mengikutinya. Ia tidak menjawab dan hanya terus berlari hingga memasuki kelas kami.

Aku berhenti di depan pintu kelas melihatnya berlari terus hingga menghampiri bangku tempat ia duduk. Sakuraba-san berhenti di samping bangkunya, ia membungkuk dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kolong meja. Perlahan aku menghampirinya, kubayangkan bahwa ia sudah berada jauh dari sekolah namun kembali lagi kemari dengan berlari hanya untuk mengambil itu, _sketchbook_nya yang tertinggal. Wajahnya berkeringat karena berlari, tapi itu terbayar karena ia berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari.

_Aku hanya menggambar orang-orang berarti bagiku._

Benar-benar sangat berarti baginya, ya.

Sakuraba masih belum menyadari keberadaanku, ia memeluk _sketchbook_ itu di dadanya. Seberharga itukah _sketchbook_ itu baginya?

"Wakana-san…hhhh….." ujar Sakuraba terengah-engah dan tiba-tiba saja-

_GREP_

-Sakuraba-_san _memelukku erat sementara _sketchbook_ tersebut sudah berada ditangan kanannya. Bisa kudengar hembusan napasnya yang cepat didekat telingaku. Bisa kurasakan pula dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Dan tentu saja aku masih _shock_ saat ia memelukku seperti itu, tapi tidak ada niatku untuk melepaskannya. Entah kenapa akupun tidak mengerti.

"Haahhh… kupikir…. Buku inih… akan hhilaangghhh…." ujarnya lagi masih terengah-engah.

Aku tidak bisa membalas pelukannya yang tiba-tiba seperti ini, jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengusapkan satu tanganku ke punggungnya yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi bukumu masih ada disana 'kan dan tidak hilang." kataku akhirnya mencoba bersikap tenang sebisa mungkin. "Begitu berartikah buku itu untukmu?" tanyaku padanya pelan.

Yang bisa kurasakan adalah anggukkan dari Sakuraba sebagai jawaban dan kemudian ia mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf Wakana-_san_ aku tiba-tiba memelukmu seperti barusan. Aku… hanya merasa senang buku ini tidak hilang." Sakuraba kembali melihat _sketchbook_ tersebut.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terkejut saja kau tiba-tiba memelukku seperti itu. Jika boleh kusarankan sebaiknya _sketchbook_ tersebut kau simpan di rumah supaya tidak hilang nantinya." sebenarnya aku memang masih terkejut sampai sekarang karena tindakannya barusan.

"Yah, mungkin sebaiknya begitu. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai _sketchbook_ ini hilang. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Kami segera keluar kelas dan berjalan bersama menuruni tangga. Kami masih terdiam dalam kata karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Setelah berada di lantai dasar aku merasakan ada yang terlupakan, tapi aku menepisnya karena mungkin itu bukanlah hal penting. Akhirnya kami tetap berjalan bersama hingga menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Wakana-_san_ sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap tidak sopan." ujarnya sekali lagi padaku. Sepertinya Sakuraba-san masih merasa tidak enak dengan tindakannya sendiri barusan.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." kataku tersenyum mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Kalau begitu sebagai balasan karena kau telah memaafkanku, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Bagaimana?" tawarnya padaku.

"Ah, itu tidak perlu Sakuraba-_san_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." aku menolaknya dengan melambaikan tanganku ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengantarmu. Ya?"

Aku mencoba memikirkan tawarannya. Apa tidak apa-apa jika ia mengantarku?

"Baiklah. Antar aku saja sampai halte bus di depan sana. Bagaimana?"

Sakuraba mengangguk semangat saat aku berkata seperti itu. Dan kami pun berjalan kembali menuju halte bus yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Mungkin hanya 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki.

"Sepertinya aku akan betah bersekolah disini." kata Sakuraba seraya menatap langit sore yang cerah.

"Oh ya? Baguslah kalau begitu, aku senang mendengarnya." Aku pun ikut menatap langit sore ini bersamanya.

"Kau adalah teman pertamaku hari ini. Aku senang bisa mengenalmu." kali ini Sakuraba menoleh padaku dan mengeluarkan senyum serta gigi putihnya.

"Kau itu berlebihan."

"Tapi itu benar Wakana-saaannnn." rengeknya seperti anak kecil.

"Iyaa iyaaa, aku mengerti Sakuraba-saaaaannn." rengekku kali ini padanya.

Perjalanan kami akhirnya terhenti karena halte bus sudah ada di depan kami dan tepat setelah beberapa detik kami menunggu akhirnya bus datang.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." ujarku sebelum naik bus. "_Ja, Ashita_."

"Sama-sama. _Ja, Ashita_." Sakuraba melambaikan tangannya padaku dan akupun membalas lambaian tangannya.

Aku duduk di kursi baris ketiga dekat jendela dan kulihat Sakuraba masih berdiri di halte bus sampai bus yang kunaiki pergi menjauh darinya.

Murid baru yang unik. Dia ramah dan menyenangkan, tapi sepertinya ada yang kulupakan. Apa, ya? Kembali kumengingat hal apa yang kulupakan itu.

Selama beberapa detik aku memikirkannya hingga akhirnya kuteringat Seijirou-_kun_.

Kutepuk dahiku keras. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa pada Seijirou-_kun_? Apa aku terlalu menikmati kesenanganku bersama Sakuraba? Tapi 'kan tadi itu hanya sebentar, lagipula kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ya, kecuali pelukan dari Sakuraba. Oh tidak, maafkan aku Seijirou-_kun_. Maafkan aku( padahal aku sendiri tahu mana mungkin Seijirou-_kun_ tahu apa yang kulakukan. Diapun mungkin tidak peduli)

Kusandarkan kepalaku ke jendela dan hanya berharap esok akan ada harapan. Harapan supaya aku bisa menyapa Seijirou-_kun_, selama ini aku tidak pernah berani menyapanya meski kami berada di klub yang sama. Setiap hari aku selalu membuat harapan namun tetap mendapatkan hasil yang sama. Nihil.

Seijirou-_kun_, aku ingin kau tahu perasaanku ini. Aku menyukaimu…

* * *

**To Be Continue**

Yeah yeah yeah~~

Chap pertama akhirnya selesai juga#usapkeringatyangbercucuran

Sebenernya fic yang saya buat ini terinspirasi dari _True Story_ seseorang dan ingin saya angkat menjadi fanfic melalui fandom Eyeshield 21, tentu dengan karakter dan jalan cerita yang sedikit(banyak) berbeda dari kisah aslinya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan para _reader_, ya~~

Dan maaf ya untuk istriku** Mayou Fietry, **aku tidak membuat pair HiruMamo disini#bungkukbungkuk

Tapi aku harap hunny suka dengan ficnya :D sankyu juga udah membantu suamimu yang ga jelas ini :*

Ditunggu reviewnya yaa dari para reader :D/

**DianaMogami**


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa minna-san, sayaa kembali! w/

Terima kasih untuk review dari reader yang baca kekekekee~~

Semoga kelanjutannya tidak membuat kalian bosan untuk membacanya, yaa ;w;

Osssshh, tanpa berlama-lama inilah kelanjutan dari fic gaje saya ini..

Selamat membaca~~ :D

* * *

**Eyeshield 21 **** Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**What About Now **

** Chapter 2**

_Main Character: Wakana Koharu_

_Genre : Drama/Romance_

_Rate: T(to be safe)_

_Warning: sedikit AU, OOC( pasti, apalagi saya belum tahu pasti bagaimana karakter Wakana sang tokoh utama dan karakter lainnya)#padahalsengaja, past and future fic, Typo( pasti ada banyak terutama saya sudah lama tidak menulis), humornya garing,romance kurang dll…_

* * *

_Aku merasa kembali pada masa itu. Masa dimana kumengenalmu dan yang lainnya. Aku terbawa pada perasaan itu lagi, perasaan yang sudah lama kutinggalkan. Kini, aku teringat padamu lagi. Bolehkah sedikit saja kumengenangmu dan semua cintamu, Cinta Pertamaku? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu…._

* * *

**First POV**

**Masa sekarang, satu bulan yang lalu….**

Aku masih menatap layar komputer yang berada dihadapanku ini. Kubuka satu-persatu _file-file_ yang lama sudah tak kubuka. Terdapat satu _folder_ yang didalamnya kuberi nama **Atashi to Anata**. Kutatap _folder_ itu sedikit lebih lama sebelum aku membukanya. _Folder_ itu masih belum kubuka meski kursor yang berada dilayar sudah berada tepat dibawah _folder_ tersebut. Aku benar-benar ragu membukanya-tidak-sebenarnya aku takut untuk membukanya.

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam dan kubuka _folder_ tersebut. Didalamnya kulihat beberapa foto dan tiga video yang sengaja kusimpan untuknya. Kuperbesar salah satu foto tersebut. Bisa kulihat dalam foto tersebut aku bersama seseorang yang berharga untukku. Kami berfoto bersama saat berada di salah satu festival. Seseorang membantu kami untuk mengambil foto kami berdua dengan menggunakan kamera milikku. Dari dulu aku selalu menyukai senyumnya, senyum yang tidak pernah bisa kulupakan.

_Drrrrtttt…..ddrrrrtttttt….._

Saat sedang asyik menatap foto tersebut kudengar telepon genggamku bergetar disampingku. Aku segera mengangkatnya padahal belum kulihat siapa yang menelepon.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

"Wah, suaramu ceria sekali. Tidak seperti biasanya." ujar seseorang dari telepon tersebut.

"Oh ya? Aku pikir biasa saja." ucapku menyangkal.

"Kau tidak usah berbohong padaku Koharu. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" ternyata aku memang tidak bisa berbohong padanya meski hanya lewat telepon.

Aku terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat fotoku bersamanya." ujarku kemudian seraya melihat ke layar komputer dan foto itu masih berada disana.

Kali ini seseorang dibalik telepon ini yang terdiam. Dia pasti terkejut karena aku masih menyimpan fotonya.

"Kau…. Benar-benar masih menyimpannya, ya?"

"Ya. Aku masih belum bisa membuangnya, Suzuna." tenggorokanku sedikit tercekat saat mengucapkannya. Masih belum bisa membuangnya, apakah itu ungkapan yang tepat?

"Bodoh." ucap Suzuna singkat.

"Hei, apa itu kata-kata yang pantas untuk kau ucapkan padaku setelah sekian lama tidak menghubungiku?" protesku.

"Hahahaaa…" kali ini kudengar tawanya yang keras. "Maaf maaf. Aku sampai lupa tujuanku meneleponmu. Aku ingin tahu saja, kapan kita akan menemuinya? Kuharap kau cepat melakukannya."

Aku kembali terdiam, memikirkan matang-matang perkataan Suzuna barusan.

"Aku pasti akan mengabarimu dan yang lain. Secepatnya." jawabku pasti.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu kabar darimu, kau tahu dia selalu bertanya padaku kapan kita akan bertemu. Padahal biasanya dia tidak seperti itu. Kau tahu itu 'kan?" Suzuna kali ini menggerutu sendiri.

"Ya ya, aku mengerti. Katakan saja kita pasti akan menemuinya."

"Bagus dan pasti akan kukatakan padanya. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, baik-baik saja?"

"Begitulah. Sekarang aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya, tapi aku akan usahakan menyelesaikan secepatnya supaya bisa lebih cepat bertemu kalian. Kau bagaimana?"

"Pekerjaanku sedang santai sekarang, tidak akan terlalu kupikirkan. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti, ya Koharu. Kabari aku."

"Ya, tentu saja."

Suzuna menutup saluran telepon. Kutaruh kembali telepon genggamku diatas meja dan kutekan _icon_ _next image_ dikomputer untuk melihat foto selanjutnya. Senyumku mengembang saat melihat foto yang satu ini.

"Hei, kau jahat sekali. Sekarang…. aku benar-benar…merindukanmu…Hikss…hikss..."

Tak bisa kutahan lagi, tangisanku pecah saat melihat foto itu. Rasa sakitnya kini kembali kurasakan. Apa aku masih belum bisa menerima semuanya setelah lama kutinggalkan?

* * *

**Kembali ke sembilan tahun yang lalu**

Aku menunggunya lagi kali ini di depan gerbang sekolah, selalu menghitung waktu kapan ia akan muncul di hadapanku. Sesekali kulihat jam ditanganku, sepuluh menit lagi dia akan tiba. Tidak apa-apa aku masih bisa menunggunya.

"_Ohayou_, Wakana-_san_." sapa seseorang padaku dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"_Ohayou_, Sakuraba-_san_" balasku dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kau sedang menunggu siapa? Kenapa tidak langsung ke kelas saja?" tanya Sakuraba padaku.

"Ah… ituu.. aku sedang menunggu Suzuna. Aku biasa menunggunya jika dia belum datang. Iya, begitu." jawabku sedikit berbohong. Tidak mungkin 'kan aku bilang jika aku menunggu Seijirou-_kun_ disini supaya bisa melihatnya datang.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku duluan ke kelas, ya. _Ja_."

"_Ja_."

Sakuraba beranjak pergi dan kembali aku menunggu Suzuna-bukan-Seijirou-_kun_ tentu saja.

Kumainkan ujung salah satu kakiku di aspal bermotifkan lingkaran, mencoba mengusir rasa bosan karena menunggu cukup lama. Saat kudongkakkan kepalaku dan ternyata orang kutunggu sudah datang bersama Takami-_kun_.

Aku merasa napasku terhenti saat ini. Aku mempersiapkan diri untuk menyapanya kali ini dan harus berhasil karena hal ini sudah kupersiapkan sedari pagi tadi.

"_Ohayougozaimasu_, Seijirou-_kun_."

Ah, terlalu formal kita 'kan seumuran.

"_Ohayou_."

Terlalu singkat untuk sebuah sapaan di pagi hari.

"_Ohayouuuu_ Seijirou-_kun_!"(nada ceria)

Tidak, aku bukan seorang perempuan yang bersemangat seperti itu. Aku terlalu malu mengucapkannya.

Hhuuuaaa bagaimana menyapanya?!

"_O..Ohayou_… Seijirou-_kun_." sapaku dengan suara parau, mata tertutup, dan pelan. Kenapa seperti ini? Suaraku suarakuuuuu!

"_Ohayou_, Wakana-_san_."

Eh? Apa itu Seijirou-_kun_ yang membalasnya? Karena saat ini aku menundukkan kepalaku, aku terlalu malu menatapnya apalagi barusan aku menyapanya dengan suara memalukan.

Kucoba dongkakkan kepalaku perlahan dan kulihat Seijirou-_kun_ berdiri tepat didepanku bersama Takami-_kun _disampingnya.

"Yo_, Ohayou Manager-san_." kali ini Takami-_kun_ yang menyapaku ceria.

Berarti barusan itu… benar Seijirou-_kun_ 'kan yang membalas sapaanku? Karena Takami-_kun_ baru saja menyapaku.

"_O…Ohayou_ Takami-_kun_." balasku masih dengan suara parau, tapi tidak seperti tadi ketika aku menyapa Seijirou-kun.

"Kenapa diam disini?" tanya Seijirou-_kun_ padaku.

Jujur, aku gugup saat ini. Padahal aku sudah mendapat kesempatan untuk menyapanya seperti ini. Di pagi hari dan bukan pada saat latihan.

"Aku…Aku sedang menunggu teman." aku memang gugup, aku bisa merasakan bahwa bibirku bergetar saat menjawabnya. Padahal aku hampir setiap hari menunggunya disini namun baru kali ini ia bertanya seperti itu padaku.

"Ah, _So_. Kalau begitu kami duluan." Seijirou-_kun _beranjak saat mendapatkan anggukanku yang beberapa kali kulakukan.

Setelah beberapa langkah Seijirou-_kun_ pergi kuputarkan kepalaku untuk melihat sosoknya yang hanya berupa punggung besar dan gagah itu. Saat seperti itu kulihat tangan kiri Takami-_kun_ berada di belakang punggung Seijirou-_kun_ dan memberiku sebuah ibu jari yang di angkat ke atas.

Memang sih, Takami-_kun_ tahu jika aku menyukai Seijirou-_kun_ bahkan ia terkadang mendorongku untuk dapat berbicara dengannya pada saat latihan, tapi aku sering menyia-nyiakannya. Jika ada sesuatu yang harus ditanyakan Takami-_kun_ selalu datang kepadaku bersama Seijirou-_kun_, aku mengerti maksudnya, tapi lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menjawab hal yang ia tanyakan tanpa berani mencoba membicarakan hal yang lain. Haahh, pantas saja jika tidak ada perkembangan apa pun aku saja seperti ini. Tidak berani melakukan tindakan yang jelas untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku ini menyukainya.

"Huuffhhh…"

"Tidak baik memasang wajah seperti itu di pagi hari." kudongkakkan kembali kepalaku yang tertunduk, entah sudah berapa kali aku menundukkan kepalaku pagi ini.

"Suzunaaaaa…." rengekku padanya dengan ekspresi yang kutafsirkan lebih lusuh dari tadi.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Suzuna yang takut melihat raut wajahku. "Kau sarapan 'kan pagi ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Kukembungkan pipiku diikuti oleh dahiku yang bertaut.

"Kau ini, jangan menggodaku terus!"

Sepertinya Suzuna semakin merasa bingung dengan perkataanku barusan.

"Aku tidak menggodamu. Lagipula aku masih normal untuk tidak menggoda seorang perempuan." Suzuna terus memperhatikan raut wajahku yang tidak biasa pagi ini. "Ah, kau ini. Ayo kita masuk ke kelas dan katakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

Suzuna merangkul bahuku dan berjalan bersamaku ke kelas.

Saat masuk ke kelas aku tidak melihat Sakuraba di bangkunya, mungkin dia sedang ke toilet atau mungkin ke ruang guru.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat wajahmu jelek seperti itu?" tanya Suzuna saat kami sudah berada di kelas.

Kutaruh tas dan segera duduk menghadap Suzuna yang sudah menungguku untuk bercerita.

"Tadi aku mencoba menyapa Seijirou-_kun_…" akupun mulai bercerita padanya apa yang terjadi tadi di gerbang sekolah dan kuceritakan juga kenapa wajahku menjadi kusut pagi ini.

Selesai bercerita Suzuna menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Setidaknya itu sebuah perkembangan 'kan? Tiba-tiba Seijirou-_kun_ membalas sapaanmu pagi ini. Yah, walaupun aku tidak terkejut mendengarnya karena itu adalah perkembangan lima persen dari seratus."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi menurutku itu sesuatu yang mengejutkan untukku Suzu. Tinggal aku mengumpulkan keberanianku sedikit lagi untuk bisa dekat dengannya." ujarku penuh semangat.

"Hahahaa… itu baru semangat. Yah, semoga saja Seijirou-_kun_ tidak di ambil orang lain karena langkahmu yang seperti kura-kura." ujar Suzuna seperti mematahkan semangatku.

"Kyyaaa Suzuuuuu!" seruku manja padanya, Suzuna sering sekali menggoda seperti itu. Dia tahu bahwa aku ketakutan jika mendengarnya berkata seperti itu.

"Selalu berisik seperti biasa, ya." Sakuraba tiba-tiba berdiri disampingku, sejak kapan dia muncul?

"Begitulah, seperti anak kecil 'kan?" Suzuna tidak berhenti menggodaku.

Kutatap Sakuraba tajam menanti apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu, itu 'kan Taki-_san_ yang bilang." Sakuraba mengangkat kedua tangannya bersamaan dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"_Mou_, Sakuraba-_san_. Sudah kubilang panggil aku dengan Suzuna saja, aku tidak suka di panggil Taki-_san_. Itu sama dengan kau memanggil kakakku yang bodoh itu." kali ini Suzuna yang terlihat kesal.

"Ah, maaf maaf Taki-_sa_, eh Suzuna. Aku lupa."

Suzuna memang tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama keluarganya karena kakaknyalah yang sering dipanggil seperti itu. Jadi ia memutuskan agar orang-orang memanggilnya Suzuna saja atau Suzuna-_san_ juga tidak apa-apa asal bukan nama keluarganya.

"_Ne_, Sakuraba-_san_ darimana? Saat aku masuk kelas tadi aku tidak melihatmu." tanyaku padanya saat ia duduk di bangkunya.

"Ruang guru. Tadi wali kelas menyuruhku mengisi formulir untuk memastikan darimana asal sekolahku dan kenapa aku pindah kesini." jawabnya santai.

Aku dan Suzuna sama-sama mengangguk.

"Tapi tidak ada masalah 'kan?" tanya Suzuna.

Sakuraba menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada. Semua baik-baik saja."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

* * *

_Tteeeeettt Ttteeeettttt_

Bel masuk telah berbunyi dan kami pun segera duduk siap menyambut guru di kelas. Menghadapi ujian yang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi memang menegangkan, termasuk guru-guru di sekolah yang berharap agar kami semua bisa lulus dengan baik. Semoga semua berjalan lancar.

"Wakana-_san_, kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Sakuraba padaku saat istirahat.

"Ya."

"Boleh aku menitipkan sesuatu padamu? Aku malas keluar kelas."

"Tentu. Memang kau ingin membeli apa?"

"Aku ingin minuman kaleng bersoda, tapi rasa susu, ya." pintanya seraya memberikan uang padaku.

"Baiklah." akupun menerima uang dari Sakuraba. "_Ne_, Suzu ayo kita ke kantin." ajakku pada Suzu.

"Ayo." Suzuna pun berdiri setelah selesai menalikan _in-line skate_nya yang talinya sempat terlepas tadi.

Kami pun berjalan menuju kantin namun sebelumnya aku menuju mesin minuman dan memasukkan uang koin kedalamnya. Kutekan gambar minuman kaleng berwarna putih biru, setelah keluar kuambil minuman kaleng tersebut dan kubawa bersamaku menuju kantin.

"Tidak biasanya laki-laki membeli minuman soda, rasa susu pula." cetus Suzuna tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha… selera orang-orang 'kan berbeda Suzu."

Suzuna hanya mengangkat bahunya malas.

Sesampainya di kantin aku hanya membeli satu _cup pudding_ dingin begitupun Suzuna, tapi kenapa aku tidak melihat sosok Seijirou-_kun_, ya?

Semua bangku di kantin hampir penuh, namun beruntungnya kami karena masih menemukan bangku kosong disana, tidak biasanya kantin penuh seperti ini. Aku dan Suzuna pun duduk di bangku tersebut dan makan _pudding_ kami dalam diam.

"_Manager-san_, bolehkah kami duduk disini?"

"Aku menoleh kearah suara tersebut dan ternyata itu adalah Takami-_kun_ dan….. SEIJIROU-_KUN_!

Aku merasa _pudding_ yang kumakan langsung kutelan tanpa berpikir panjang dan itu rasanya tidak enak. Napasku jadi berat karenanya.

"Te.. tentu tentu." jawabku gugup. Dan kulihat memang semua bangku kantin penuh oleh murid-murid.

Takami-_kun_ dan Seijirou-_kun _duduk berhadapan dengan kami. Dan tentu saja Seijirou-_kun_lah yang tepat berada dihadapanku. Jantungku hampir lepas, seseorang tolong aku!

Aku kembali makan _pudding_ yang belum kuhabiskan, kulihat Suzuna makan _pudding_nya dengan santai, tapi aku tahu dalam hatinya ia tertawa. Tanganku bergetar saat memasukkan _pudding_ itu dengan sendok ke dalam mulutku. Sementara Seijirou-_kun_ makan nasi karenya dengan tenang. Tidak tahukah kau jantungku berdebar saat ini karenamu?

"_Ne, manager-san_. Katanya ada murid baru di kelasmu, apa itu benar?" tanya Takami-_kun _mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengajakku berbicara.

"Iya. Dia murid pindahan dari SMA XXX." jawabku mencoba santai.

"Waw, padahal sedang sibuk-sibuknya untuk menempuh ujian dia malah pindah sekolah."

"Itu urusan orang lain, jangan ikut campur." kudengar Seijirou-_kun_ berkata. Seperti biasa suaranya berat dan terdengar indah menurutku.

"Aku tahu itu."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar Seijirou-_kun _berkata seperti itu, aku bingung harus menanggapi apa.

"Oh iya, aku dengar pelatih sudah menetapkan kapan latihan kita akan diberhentikan." kembali Seijirou-_kun_ berbicara, tapi aku tetap diam. "Wakana-_san_?" panggilnya padaku.

"Eh? Kau berbicara padaku?" tanyaku kaget. Bodoh! Kenapa aku malah bertanya seperti itu.

Seijirou-_kun_ hanya mengangguk.

Ya ampun, aku harus mengubur diriku dalam-dalam. Lagi-lagi aku bersikap bodoh di depannya hari ini.

"Yy… ya, yang kudengar memang seperti itu. Beliau bilang akan mengumpulkan kita semua nanti, tapi aku belum tahu kapan."

"Semoga saja cepat, ya. Aku ingin segera berkonsentrasi untuk belajar." keluh Takami-_kun_.

"Kukira kau hanya memikirkan ototmu, ternyata kau peduli juga pada otakmu." ujar Seijirou-kun tanpa menoleh kearah pembicara.

"Kau! Begini-begini aku peduli pada otakku." tampaknya Takami-_kun_ kesal, tapi yang ada kami malah tertawa mendengarnya.

Tertawa? Tidak, itu hanya aku dan Suzuna yang tertawa, saat kucoba melihat kearah Seijirou-_kun_ ternyata ia pun tersenyum meski itu tertutup oleh tangannya. Tidak kusangka bisa melihat senyumnya sedekat ini. Dan disini kami makan siang bersama, sesuatu yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya.

_Terima kasih, Takami-_kun.

"Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan kami duduk disini. Maaf jadi mengganggu kalian." ujar Seijirou-_kun_ sebelum beranjak dari kursi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula hanya bangku kami yang kebetulan kosong." kata Suzuna santai pada Seijirou-_kun_ yang sudah berdiri membawa nampan kare.

"_Sankyu, Manager-san_." kata Takami-_kun_ kali ini.

Mereka pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan bangku kami.

"Ahhh Suzuuuuu….." lirihku manja pada Suzuna seraya meremas lengannya pelan.

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu. Kau senang bukan main, 'kan?" Suzuna menoleh kearahku dengan mengembangkan senyumnya.

Aku mengangguk sekencang mungkin karena senang.

"Baguslah. Semoga ini awal yang baik untukmu. Aku senang melihatnya."

"Aaaahhhh Suzuuuuuu…." entahlah aku tidak bisa berkata lain selain memanggil Suzuna.

"Sudah sudah. Aku malu tahu. Lebih baik kita ke kelas sebelum kesenanganmu ini jadi berlebihan disini."

Suzuna membantuku berdiri dan kamipun kembali ke kelas dengan senyumku yang masih mengembang di bibir. Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai Seijirou-_kun_ membalas sapaanku, bahkan makan siang bersamaku di kantin barusan? Aku tidak merasa bermimpi apapun semalam.

Saat kembali ke kelas kulihat Sakuraba masih duduk di bangkunya dan….

"Ya ampun!" kutepuk dahiku. "Suzuna, aku lupa minuman yang dipesan oleh Sakuraba-_san_ tadi. aku ambil dulu, ya." ujarku terburu-buru tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Suzuna.

Aku berlari menuju kantin dan mencari minuman kaleng yang kutinggalkan di atas meja. Untunglah minuman itu masih ada di atas meja. Kuambil minuman kaleng tersebut dan kembali berlari menuju kelas.

"_Gomenasai…. Gomenn_hhh…. Sakuraaba-_saann_….hhhhh…" kataku terengah-engah seraya memberikan minuman kaleng itu padanya.

Sakuraba menerima minuman kaleng namun menatapku bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih." katanya. "Tapi kenapa mesti berlari seperti itu?"

"Koharu terlalu senang, jadi dia lupa kalau ternyata minuman kaleng yang kau pesan lupa ia bawa." celetuk Suzuna seketika saat aku duduk mencoba mengatur napasku yang terburu-buru.

"Waw, apa yang membuatmu senang Wakana-_san_?" tanya Sakuraba antusias.

Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Bukan hal besar kok. Tenang saja, Suzuna terlalu berlebihan." sanggahku masih mengatur napas setelah berlari tadi.

"Hahahaaa!" Suzuna hanya tertawa keras mendengar jawabanku.

"_Mo ii yo_, Suzuna." gerutuku padanya.

"Ya ya ya, aku akan berhenti tertawa." Suzuna segera menghentikan tawanya yang keras tersebut.

Sakuraba terlihat kebingungan dengan tingkah kami.

"Sudah tidak perlu dipikirkan. Minum dulu minumannya. Sekali lagi maaf ya, Sakuraba-_san_." aku minta maaf lagi padanya.

Sakuraba mulai membuka minuman kaleng tersebut dan menegaknya perlahan sebelum menjawab ucapanku.

"Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya kau ingat kalau minumanku ini tertinggal. Jadi aku tidak kehausan menunggunya."

"Hiaaa, maaf sekali lagi Sakuraba-_san_…" kataku seraya membungkuk, aku benar-benar merasa bodoh.

"Dasar kau, jangan menggodanya seperti itu Sakuraba-_san_."

"Hahahahaa…" kudengar Sakuraba tertawa puas melihatku yang terus meminta maaf padanya.

"Kaliiiaaaaann! Tega sekali!"

Mereka malah terus tertawa saat aku berteriak seperti itu. Tidak kusangka ternyata sifatku yang manja ini cepat terbaca oleh Sakuraba, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak malu mengakuinya aku merasa dia bisa menerimaku meski aku seperti ini, sama seperti sikap Suzuna padaku.

Rasanya pagi ini sangat istimewa untukku. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa dilukiskan telah terjadi padaku. Aku tidak akan melupakan itu. Seijirou-_kun, suki_!

* * *

Pemberitahuan mendadak dari pelatih membuatku dan anggota klub yang lain hari ini langsung datang ke ruang klub dan berkumpul untuk membicarakan kapan latihan klub dihentikan untuk kelas tiga.

Sekarang ini aku sedang duduk di samping pelatih dengan menyiapkan buku untuk mencatat beberapa hal penting nanti. Sementara Seijirou_-kun_ duduk di bangku bersama yang lain. Dia memang terlihat berbeda dari yang lain, tidak sulit jika mencarinya di keramaian dengan tubuh setinggi dan sebesar itu.

"Baiklah. Semua sudah berkumpul sekarang. Jadi, saya tidak akan berlama-lama karena kalian pasti sudah tahu apa tujuan saya memanggil kalian semua disini." ujar Pak pelatih saat memulai pertemuan ini.

"Telah kita ketahui, jika kelas tiga akan menghadapi ujian dan tentunya kegiatan latihan mereka akan diberhentikan demi kelancaran belajar mereka. Saya sudah memutuskan mulai besok kegiatan latihan untuk kelas tiga akan diberhentikan, tapi saya meminta satu hal lagi pada kalian anak-anak kelas tiga…." Pak pelatih menghentikan perkataannya sejenak dan, "….SMA Deimon meminta kita untuk melakukan pertandingan persahabatan enam bulanlagi. Itu artinya pertandingan akan dilakukan seminggu sebelum ujian kelas tiga. Jadi, saya harap meski kita tidak melakukan latihan berat kalian bisa melakukan latihan ringan bersama teman-teman kalian." katanya mengakhiri.

Semua mengangguk tanda mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh pelatih. Jadi, SMA Deimon ingin mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan sebelum ujian. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya juga toh ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan jadi tidak perlu latihan khusus untuk menghadapi mereka.

Akhirnya pertemuan selesai setelah satu jam dan kami pun membubarkan diri dari ruang klub.

Seijirou-_kun_ terlihat masih berbicara dengan pelatih, aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan otakku. Sekolah sudah sepi sekarang dan hanya ada beberapa klub olahraga yang masih melakukan latihan.

Sore ini pun cerah seperti biasanya dan udara musim semi memang menyejukkan untuk di hirup. aku berjalan menuju bus halte yang biasa aku datangi untuk menunggu bus datang. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu bus tersebut datang, tanpa berpikir panjang aku naik bus dan lagi-lagi aku duduk di bangku ke tiga dekat jendela. Aku suka posisi duduk disini, tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu jika akan turun.

Di dalam pikiranku saat ini hanya ada Seijirou-_kun_ yang tersenyum tadi siang di kantin. hanya dengan membayangkannya seperti itu hatiku sudah berbunga-bunga dan tanpa sadar bibirku ikut menyunggingkan senyum. Untung saja bus yang kunaiki tidak terlalu penuh, jadi senyumku ini tidak akan ada yang terlalu memperhatikan.

"Eh, itu 'kan Sakuraba-_san_." pekikku saat melihat Sakuraba yang sudah tidak berseragam sekolah berjalan menuju sebuah rumah dengan halaman luas di dalamnya.

Karena penasaran akupun menekan tombol yang ada disamping kiriku. Bus pun berhenti di halte yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari tempat Sakuraba berada. Aku segera turun dan menyusul Sakuraba yang sudah tidak terlihat.

Terdengar teriakan anak-anak dari tempat tersebut dan mereka memanggil-manggil nama Sakuraba.

"Kyaaaa Haruto-_nii-chan_ datang hari ini!" seru suara salah satu dari anak-anak tersebut.

Aku berjalan pelan memasuki halaman tersebut yang sebelumnya kulihat di pagar tembok tersebut bertuliskan **"Panti Asuhan Sukinara"**. Untuk apa Sakuraba datang ke tempat seperti ini?

Aku melihat anak-anak kecil mengelilingi Sakuraba di bangku kayu panjang. Aku hanya bisa berdiri melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa itu, Sakuraba terlihat akrab dengan anak-anak disini. Ini adalah sisi lain yang kulihat dari Sakuraba selain di sekolah. Tidak kusangka ternyata ia memiliki sisi lembut terhadap sesama terutama pada anak kecil.

"Eh, Wakana-_san_." Sakuraba terkejut melihatku, dia hanya berdiri disana dan anak-anak kecil yang mengelilinginya ikut menatapku bingung.

"_Dare_?" tanya salah satu anak kecil tersebut pada Sakuraba.

"Itu….." belum sempat Sakuraba menjawab tiba-tiba seorang anak berambut coklat mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan kami berdua.

"Itu pacarnya Haruto-_nii-chan_, ya?" celetuk anak tersebut.

Mereka tiba-tiba menyeringai ceria dan segera menghampiriku tanpa mempedulikan Sakuraba yang belum menjawab perkataan salah satu anak tersebut.

"Yeeaaaa, ini pacar Haruto-_nii-chan_!" seru anak-anak tersebut yang tiba-tiba mengelilingiku tanpa ampun.

Mereka menarik-narik tanganku hingga aku terdorong dan kini berada di hadapan Sakuraba. Aku sendiri tanpa daya mengikuti kemauan mereka bahkan sebelum aku berkata apa pun.

"Maaf, anak-anak ini bersikap seenaknya padamu. Padahal aku belum berkata apa-apa." ujar Sakuraba yang sepertinya merasa tidak enak denganku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula mereka anak-anak kecil yang lucu."

"_Ne_, kakak yang cantik siapa namamu?" tanya seorang anak padaku. Dia seorang anak perempuan berambut _auburn_ sebahu, lucu sekali.

Aku berjongkok supaya bisa sejajar dengannya, mata _shappire_nya menenangkan.

"Namaku Wakana Koharu. Salam kenal." kataku memperkenalkan diri.

Anak perempuan itupun tersenyum lebar padaku. "Boleh aku memanggilmu Koharu-_nee-chan_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu, lalu siapa namamu?"

"Aku Mamori."

"Itu nama yang indah, Mamori-_chan_."

Kali ini anak-anak yang lain ingin memperkenalkan diri mereka juga padaku. Sungguh merepotkan memang, tapi aku tidak bisa bersikap kasar dan menolak mereka. Aku memang manja, tapi melihat anak-anak kecil seperti ini aku merasa bahwa aku harus bersikap layaknya orang dewasa dan aku tidak bisa bersikap antipati pada anak kecil.

"Aku Akaba dan aku suka bernyanyi bersama Haruto-_nii-chan_." kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dan berkacamata.

"Sekarang giliranku. Namaku Sena, Koharu-_nee-chan_." kali ini seorang anak berambut coklat memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia anak yang barusan menyebutku pacar Sakuraba.

"Aku… aku Karin." kata seorang anak berambut pirang malu-malu, warna rambutnya sama seperti Sakuraba.

"Kalian memiliki nama yang indah, ya." pujiku pada mereka. Sangat jelas mereka senang dipuji seperti itu olehku dan itu terlihat dari binar mata mereka.

Dan beberapa anak yang lain pun ikut memperkenalkan diri mereka sambil saling dorong, mereka benar-benar berantusias.

"Hei hei kalian tidak boleh membuat Koharu-_nee-chan_ bingung. Seharusnya kalian bersikap sopan padanya." kata Sakuraba ikut berjongkok bersamaku. "Dan satu hal lagi, Koharu-_nee-chan_ itu bukan pacarku. Dia adalah teman sekelasku." jelas Sakuraba pada mereka.

"Yaaahhhh…" suara anak-anak tersebut terdengar kecewa mendengar ucapan Sakuraba barusan.

Aku terkejut melihatnya, mereka kecewa karena mengetahui aku ini bukan pacar Sakuraba.

"Kenapa Koharu-_nee-chan_ bukan pacar Haruto-_nii-chan_ sih?" tanya Akaba hingga membuat kami saling berpandangan.

"Iya kenapaa?" anak-anak yang lain ikut menyahut atas kata-kata Akaba barusan.

"Dengar kalian semua, aku dan Sakuraba-_san_ baru saling mengenal jadi tidak mungkin kami ini pacar. Kami ini hanya teman." jelasku pada mereka pelan. Semoga mereka mengerti.

"Jadi, kalau kalian sudah lama kenal bisa jadi pacar?" tanya Mamori kali ini.

Ya ampun, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Mamori ini membuatku semakin tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku bingung dan Sakuraba sendiri sepertinya sama-sama sulit mencari jawabannya.

"Anak-anak, sekarang sudah saatnya untuk mandi. Ayo semuanya masuk ke dalam." kata seorang wanita separuh baya menghampiri kami, aku merasa terselamatkan oleh kedatangan wanita tersebut dan sepertinya wanita ini yang mengurus anak-anak di panti asuhan.

"Tapi kami masih ingin bermain dengan Haruto-_nii-chan_." protes mereka sambil meremas lengan Sakuraba.

Wanita tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei kalian jangan seperti itu, besok _nii-chan_ akan datang lagi kemari. Sekarang kalian harus mandi supaya badan kalian segar dan wangi, ya." ujar Sakuraba lembut seraya berdiri begitupun aku yang tiba-tiba mengikutinya berdiri.

"Benar, ya Haruto-_nii-chan_?" tanya mereka memastikan.

"Iya _nii-chan_ janji." Sakuraba mengepal salah satu tangannya dan mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya.

"_Ne_, Koharu-_nee-chan_ ikut juga 'kan besok?" tanya Karin padaku.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak." jawabku pasti.

"Assyyyiiikkk, kalau begitu ayo kita mandi teman-teman!" ajak Akaba pada teman-temannya.

Mereka pun serentak pergi ke dalam rumah diikuti tawa lucu anak-anak yang khas.

"Maaf, ya Haruto-_kun_. Mereka selalu membuatmu repot." ujar wanita tersebut.

"TIdak apa-apa, aku senang melihat mereka ceria seperti itu." Sakuraba tersenyum melihat anak-anak tersebut berlari kecil masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ah. Ini temanmu, Haruto-_kun_?" tanya wanita itu tersenyum padaku.

"Iya, ini teman sekelasku."

"Wakana Koharu. Salam kenal." aku membungkukkan badanku memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Suri, pengurus panti asuhan ini. Salam kenal, ya." beliau pun membungkuk memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kalo begitu aku masuk ke dalam dulu, ya. Kalau ditinggal anak-anak suka menghabiskan air di bak. Permisi." beliau pun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Ayo, aku ajak kau jalan-jalan." ajak Sakuraba.

Aku pun berjalan disampingnya namun masih terdiam. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya padanya, tapi sepertinya aku harus mengurungkan niatku ini setidaknya untuk beberapa saat.

Kami berjalan mengelilingi panti asuhan yang cukup besar ini. Di belakang rumahnya terdapat taman bermain kecil untuk anak-anak dan satu kotak besar pasir untuk mereka membuat istana pasir, setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiranku tentang pasir itu. Sakuraba mengajakku ke ayunan yang ada disana dan kamipun bermain ayunan tersebut masih dalam diam.

"Maaf, ya. Anak-anak bersikap seperti tadi padamu." ujar Sakuraba pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakuraba-_san_. Tapi, apakah setiap hari kau datang kemari?" akhirnya aku bertanya juga.

"Tidak setiap hari sih, hanya tiga kali dalam seminggu. Pertama kali aku datang kemari bersama ibu dan aku merasa nyaman berada disini bersama mereka." jawabnya dengan senyum tipisnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tahu, aku berpikir bahwa mereka anak-anak yang tidak berdosa dan perlu dilindungi. Sungguh orang tua yang sangat kejam sampai hati membiarkan anak-anak mereka terlantar seperti itu." kata Sakuraba kini dengan nada serius. "Oleh karena itu, mereka membutuhkan kasih sayang yang lebih supaya mereka tetap bisa menjalani hidup dengan baik." lanjutnya.

Aku masih terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Sakuraba barusan yang menyentuhku. Yang kulihat kini sosok Sakuraba yang penyayang anak kecil, sosok yang lembut melebihi orang tua anak-anak tersebut.

"Kau benar. Mereka membutuhkan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka karena mereka adalah cahaya masa depan." kataku menyetujuinya.

"Iya, kau benar." Sakuraba kini memainkan ayunannya lebih kencang. "Oh iya, Wakana-_san_ kenapa tahu aku ada disini?"

Aku tersentak seketika saat Sakuraba berkata seperti itu.

"_Ano_, tadi aku sedang ada di bus menuju pulang dan aku melihatmu datang kemari. Entah kenapa aku merasa penasaran, jadi aku mengikutimu. Maaf, ya." aku menepuk kedua tanganku meminta maaf.

Sakuraba tertawa kecil mendengarku meminta maaf padanya.

"Wakana-_san_ kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku justru berterima kasih kau datang kemari dan mau berinteraksi dengan anak-anak tersebut. Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja kau datang kemari."

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"_Arigatou_."

Sakuraba hanya tersenyum dalam anggukannya.

"Tapi, aku ingin supaya kau tidak bilang pada siapapun tentang ini. Kau tahu, ini hal yang jarang dilakukan oleh anak seumuran kita. Dan pasti akan ada ejekan, sedikitnya sindiran. Bukannya aku malu juga, tapi kau pasti mengerti 'kan?"

"Aku mengerti. Tenang saja aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun." kataku meyakinkannya.

Kami pun akhirnya berlanjut dengan membicarakan anak-anak tersebut hingga menjelang petang. Sungguh tidak terasa waktu yang kuhabiskan disini bersamanya. Anak-anak sudah mandi dan mereka terlihat segar, aku senang melihatnya. Kami izin pulang pada pengurus panti asuhan tersebut dan berjanji pada anak-anak untuk datang kembali kesini besok. Mereka mengantar kami hingga depan gerbang dan melambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat.

Pengalaman pertamaku datang ke panti asuhan ini membukakan mataku bahwa aku lebih beruntung dari mereka. Aku memiliki kasih sayang yang cukup dari orang tua dan teman-temanku, tapi sepertinya aku belum mensyukuri hal itu. Dan Sakuraba adalah salah satu orang yang memiliki kasih sayang lebih untuk anak-anak tersebut, aku bangga padanya. Dia tidak malu ataupun sungkan berada disekitar anak-anak di panti asuhan.

Haahh, aku jadi teringat orang tuaku dan rasanya ingin cepat sampai rumah dan bertemu orang tuaku.

_**Ibu, ayah, aku menyayangi kalian…**_

**To be continue**

* * *

Chapter dua selesai :D

Di kisah aslinya sebenarnya panti asuhan tersebut panti jompo, tapi kalau panti jompo kurang pas buat karakter Sakuraba hihihi..

Segitu dulu dari saya minna-san sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaaa~~#kaburtibatiba

Oh iya jangan lupa reviewnya, ya minna-san :D :D

Arigatougozaimasu~~^-^


End file.
